batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence
Lawrence was one of the Joker's seven leading Goons, a large, imposing bald man with a handlebar mustache. Lawrence was the keeper of Joker's boombox, which he was rarely seen without. This goon seemed to have a special place in the gang hierarchy, often standing close by to Bob the Goon and the Joker himself. Biography Lawrence was presumably one of Grissom's men prior to swearing allegiance to Jack Napier. Mob meeting He was first seen when Napier killed Antoine Rotelli. After Tall Joker Goon, Gymnast Joker Goon, Overweight Joker Goon and Fedora Joker Goon stormed the office with tommy guns. Lawrence calmly entered the room grasping a boombox with Bob, standing behind Joker in the doorway. Assassination of Vinnie Ricorso Along with five other Joker goons, he disguised himself as a street mime in order to sneak up on Vinnie Ricorso's bodyguards and shoot them after the Joker stabbed Ricorso in the throat with a quill pen. He did not shave his mustache before applying his makeup, and completed the look with a large red clown nose. Lawrence pushed a yellow ice cream cart full of submachine guns to hand out to the rest when the time was right. Incident at the Flugelheim After entering through main doors, Joker called on Lawrence to start playing a song called "Partyman" on the boombox. He then danced about placing it over his shoulder, while all seven of the gang hierarchy defaced art to the music, stepping over dead Smylex victims. He followed Joker, Bob and the gymnast up the stairwell to Vicki Vale's table and stood by to provide music for the date. After Joker showed off his flamethrower lighter on some candles he started playing ''Theme from A Summer Place'' on the boombox. Shortly there after Batman crashed through the overhead skylight and rescued Vale, firing a zipline to the main entrance. While the rest of the gang immediately gave chase, Lawrence and Bob stood beside Joker as he pondered where he gets such devices. Visting Vicki Vale's apartment Lawrence and Bob accompanied Joker to Vicki Vale's apartment the following day. After Joker dramatically quoted ''The Raven'' Lawrence started playing ''Beautiful Dreamer'' on the boombox before Joker quickly switched it off to speak with Bruce Wayne. Skirmish of Gotham Cathedral Lawrence was stationed with the Belltower Joker Goon in the belfry of the Old Cathedral during 200th Anniversary Parade. Joker planned to have his "big duke-a-roo" with Batman at the top of the belltower, but apparently lied in his television broadcast about his desire to go "mano a mano" with two physically imposing goons planted there. At some point the Gymnast Joker Goon climbed the tower and joined them. After the gymnast took his best shot at Batman and failed, Lawrence made his move. He leapt from the rafters in an attempt to land on Batman from behind only to miss him by inches, crashing through the rickety old floorboards. It was unclear how far Lawrence fell after he went through the floor, he was either critically injured or perished from the fall. Appearances *[[Batman (1989 film)|''Batman]] **[[Batman (1989 Movie Novelization)|''Batman (novelization)]] **''Batman'' (comic adaptation) Behind the Scenes Lawrence was played by George Lane Cooper. *In the novelization, it was revealed that the Joker had hired him from a "Kung Fu Studio", along with the Gymnast Joker Goon and the Belltower Joker Goon. He's also referred to as "Steve-arino" in the museum scene, which implied that his name was Steve in the book. *In the comic book adaptation, Lawrence got knocked into the Gymnast Joker Goon and they both fell down the belltower together and died. Other Appearances * Lawrence appeared in the 1989 Mega Drive/Genesis game, Batman (based on the film of the same name). In that game, he was encountered as a boss in the third stage (which took place at the Flugelheim Museum), which Batman must fight, while the Joker and Vicki Vale watched from a balcony. He appeared mainly the same, complete with his boombox (which he used as a weapon). However, instead of the standard Joker jacket, he wore a white muscle shirt. The 1990 video game adaption of the same film for the PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16 also featured Lawrence. He was a boss in the final level at the Gotham Cathedral, the second after the Swordsman Joker Goon, who tried to stop Batman from reaching the Joker (like in the film). Lawrence attacked Batman by twirling a hammer over his head once the Martial Artist Joker Goon was defeated (who fell through the floor, and left a hole). Upon being hit, Lawrence was knocked back, and he was defeated once he was pushed into the hole that the Martial Artist Joker Goon made (also like his death in the movie). Lawrence's appearance was faithful to his film counterpart, however, he used an Olympic-style hammer as a weapon. * Lawrence appeared on the Lego Batman Movie when Alfred is remembering the 'phases' that Bayman has gone through, including the one from 1989. Gallery Batman_1989_-_The_Joker_at_the_Museum.jpg Batman-1989-16-g.jpg LawrenceJokerBob.png WonderfulToys.jpg Joker Goon Car.jpg Lawrence.jpg Batman_1989_-_A_Goon_and_his_Tune.jpg|Lawrence's Trading Card (A Goon and his tune) Category:Batman (1989 film) Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains